Having Your Back
by Aerilon452
Summary: Kate goes to see Rick to make sure his hand is ok.


Summary: Beckett goes after Castle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the TV show CASTLE or the characters contained in the fic

Rating: T

Pairing: Kate and Castle

Note: This is for my Friend Kat!

**HAVING YOUR BACK:**

Rick couldn't stop, wouldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It had been an extremely off the wall idea that managed not to get them shot. He hadn't expected for Beckett to pull him back, pull his lips back against hers, and actually put effort into it. Detective Kate Beckett definitely knew how to kiss. So, now, here he sat on his couch staring off into space running his thumb lightly, albeit absentmindedly, over the bandage she had wrapped on his hands. Well, it had been the EMT's to do most of it, but she undid it and rewrapped it all the while he had watched her. Kate had sent him home while she took the men still alive into be booked and processed into holding. He wanted to be there, but at the same time he wanted to be am home, away from the temptation of Beckett's lips. She might not feel it, Rick did. When he knew she wasn't watching he would stare at her lips thinking about what they would feel like. Now he knew. Now he wanted more of her, more of her lips. Why did he stay? Why did he want her so badly? Simple, she was Kate Beckett; smart, funny, and most of all, she put up with him and she trusted him enough with her mothers case.

Top Homicide Detective Kate Beckett stood at the door, at his door, debating whether she should knock or just leave. She wanted to see him, to make sure he was really ok after beating the killers face in. Kate had never seen Castle like that and she had seen plenty of him, but never ready to pound on someone. Did that mean something? Of course it did. He was always there in the thick of things with her. Richard Castle was the last person on the Earth that she would ever want around, and yet, her day wasn't complete with out seeing him sitting beside her desk or walking into the bullpen with two coffees; one for him and one for her. Smiling Kate raised her hand to knock at the exact same time the door opened. There on the other side was Martha Rogers, Castle's mother. "Hi, Martha."

"Well, hello Kate. Come on in." Martha gently took Kate's arm and ushered her inside. If anyone could snap Richard out of staring at his gauze wrapped hand it would be her. Whispering the Detective Martha said, "He's been sitting there for over an hour just staring at his hand."

"Really?" Kate said, but she had been thinking about his hand too. She had watched him land his fist into the shooters face without stopping him. "I'll talk to him Martha." Kate smiled at Martha before moving over to the couch.

Castle looked away from his injured hand to see Kate sitting next to him. "Beckett, I didn't… wait, what are you…?"

Kate reached over and covered Castle's mouth with her hand. She felt she could do that since only a few hours ago she had been kissing him furiously to sell his insane idea. "I came to check on you, on your hand." Kate lowered her hand from his mouth and smiled gently. "I wanted to thank you for…"

"Being violent?" Castle interjected like he usually did as was his way to diffuse a sense situation. It was one of his mechanisms when he went outside his normal character for her.

"For having my back… again," Kate answered. Castle was there for her when she needed him the most. It warmed her heart, drove her out of her mind, and comforted her all at the same time. Out of instinct she reached out and took his hand mindful not to grip too hard for fear of causing him more pain. Kate didn't want to hurt Rick. More than anything she wanted to kiss him again. To have the taste of him invade her senses and dull the rest of the world until there was only the sound of Rick in her head.

"You don't have to thank me for that… Kate," Castle said turning to her keeping his hand in her. Right now she was his forbidden fruit. She belonged to another man who he was sure was better suited for her. Castle had so many flaws. He annoyed her. He had a habit of just being into everything. Castle didn't know why she put up with him. But then she had kissed him back tonight and he knew. Rick had tasted it in the way she sank her tongue into his mouth to duel with his. Or the way her lips danced with his to sell his insane idea. It wasn't just some idea to him. It had been a fluke that the guard had bought it.

Kate wanted to taste his lips again. She had that small taste of him and she wanted more. That was what she feared. Once she had a small taste she would go out of her way to have more, to have Rick. What would it be like to actually be with him, to have him in bed and not just at her back? Would it change the way she saw him? Would it make her insatiable for him? Kate couldn't answer those questions. And until she could she should stay away from temptation. Only, Rick was temptation just by breathing and being around her all the time helping on cases.

Rick took his uninjured hand and placed it against her cheek turning her face toward his. For just this one moment he wanted to truly kiss her with no one to see them. She was the one reason he got up in the morning to come the 12th any more. It wasn't about the next book. It was all about Kate. Gently he rested his lips to hers tasting the slight hint of the coffee he had bought for her after they rescued Esposito and Ryan. That taste drove him out of his mind for more. Leaning into her fully Rick kissed her down into the couch maneuvering his body over hers where he felt her gun at his hip. He didn't care and as far as he could tell neither did Kate.

Kate was lost in the taste and the scent was all Castle. He surrounded her, filled her mind with nothing but him. This time his kiss was ruthless. He took control, took over her mouth making her submit to him and she was more than willing to do so. She never thought him capable of his level of dominance over her. It thrilled her, turned her on. For so long she had waited for the right man to come along and make her want to submit so she could stop being dominant. But with Rick he would only make her submit should she choose. Outside she was the strong one; she was the one who had to be tough to solve the unsolvable cases. And she only did that with Castle at her side.

Rick couldn't keep this up. The longer he kissed her the more likely it would be that he would carry her up to his bed and have his way with her. He could tell that Kate wasn't ready for him in that way. She was too unsure of what they would be together, of how it would be when they crossed that line. But god help him he couldn't stop kissing her. He needed her scent on his skin, on his clothes. He needed her all around him. Rick would need Kate for as long as he breathed.

Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's shoulders keeping his body close to hers, absorbing the heat he radiated. She had been so cold on the inside when she had seen him on top of that guy using his fist to beat the killer. For a minute her heart stopped for fear the other man would gain the upper hand and hurt Castle. This was her fear talking, Castle wasn't going anywhere. He was here with her on his couch. He was kissing her and heating the fires that burned between them. She raised her right knee up and braced his against his hip. Kate wanted as much of Rick's body against her as she could while still keeping their clothes on. If this went on too much longer she would be begging him to take her to his bed.

Distantly he heard the sounds of a key slipping into a lock and turning. Where had he heard that? He was so lost in Kate that he had forgotten where they were. They were on his couch. The couch that was in his apartment; the apartment he shared with his mother and the apartment where his daughter lived. _Alexis!_ Castle pulled back from Kate quickly breaking his connection to nirvana. Kate looked at him confused for a minute then she too heard the sound of the door. She took her knee from his hip and sat up quickly straitening her clothes. Without thinking Castle placed his injured hand on the couch to shift positions and pain zinged through his hand and up his arm to his brain. On instinct he yelped scrunching up his face fighting back the pain. Next time he would use a blunt object to beat a bad guy unconscious, not his own bear hand. "Dammit…"

"Castle," Kate turned to him as he cradled his hand. She reached for his hand just as the door opened and Castle's daughter came in with shopping bags. Beckett didn't think about Alexis. She only thought of the pain Rick had to be feeling in his hand. Gently she rubbed at his hand trying to quell the pain.

"Dad!" Alexis came over to her father, dropping the bags noticing that Beckett had her hands on her father's bandaged one. Something told her that she had missed something. And that was a something she wasn't going to ask about. "What happened to your hand?" She sat down on her father's other side.

"Oh, nothing just an argument where I used my fist to make a point," Castle answered in his usual manner. He wanted to mask the fat that ten seconds before he had been heatedly devouring the detective supple lips while her body was pliant under his. '_Stop it Rick_' he mentally chided himself before his mind had time to conjure more images of Beckett under him in his bed. The writer in him threw images of Kate wrapped up in the crimson of his sheets lying sprawled out on his bed after being sated by him. his imagination was nothing compared to the reality of what he had felt with her being under him. Somehow he thought that eventually they would end up in his bed or hers. Rick just wondered when and if he would survive it?

"Don't let him fool you. Your father saved my life tonight." Kate said. Her voice was full of pride that she wasn't aware of. This wasn't the first time Castle has saved her life and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. She had to get out of his apartment. Gaining her feet she headed to the door. But before she left she said, "I'll see you tomorrow Castle. Don't forget the coffee." She smiled at him opening the door and disappearing before she could hear his response. If she heard him then she would go back to him, sit on the couch, and hold his inured hand until he said it felt better. Now was not the time to change the relationship between them. She wasn't ready for what it would mean. For now she would carry the taste of him on her lips and that would have to be enough.


End file.
